


Akashi's Guaranteed Five Step Romance Plan (Guaranteed to fail, that is)

by iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN



Series: AkaFuri Fics for the 4/12 Drought [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5+1 Things, AkaFuri Day, Akashi tries to be romantic, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Furiaka day, Happy (late) Akafuri day, M/M, Multi, Or early Furiaka day, Trans Character, he fails, he fails a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN/pseuds/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou, Head of the Rakuzan Territory, had almost never faced a challenge he did not excel at. However, there were two challenges he faced with less than perfect results. The first, was Kuroko and his small territory, Seirin. Akashi had underestimated their power, and paid for it in full.And the second? His name was Furihata Kouki.Right now, Akashi was a man on a mission. His goal? To have Furihata Kouki as his mate. Or Husband. Whichever he preferred.Sequel to Mate or Die!
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Mibuchi Reo/Nebuya Eikichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: AkaFuri Fics for the 4/12 Drought [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337203
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	Akashi's Guaranteed Five Step Romance Plan (Guaranteed to fail, that is)

**Author's Note:**

> Late Akafuri Day or Early Furiaka Day, you decide!
> 
> Also I'm open to constructive criticism!

Akashi Seijuurou, Head of the Rakuzan Territory, had almost never faced a challenge he did not excel at. He had successfully established himself as the youngest Leader of the most powerful territory in the Seven Lands. And before that, had led the most successful band of Fae leaders in all of history. He was beloved by his people, and celebrated at every occasion.

However, there were two challenges he faced with less than perfect results. The first, was Kuroko and his small territory, Seirin. Akashi had underestimated their power, and paid for it in full. 

And the second? His name was Furihata Kouki. 

Right now, Akashi was a man on a mission. His goal? To have Furihata Kouki as his mate. Or Husband. Whichever he preferred.

So, after consulting numerous sources (his advisors and Kuroko, mainly), Akashi has created a five-step plan to seduce Furihata Kouki. 

**Step 1 (by Mibuchi Reo)**

"Just greet him sweetly. When he speaks, give him your full attention. And don't forget to smile!" She had told Akashi while dropping off his documents for his meeting with Kuroko in the Seirin territory.

Reo-nee had always given Akashi good advice in the past, so he had no reason to doubt her. Akashi was going to do exactly what Reo-nee said. 

He waited for the right moment, before striking. 

"Hello, Furihata Kouki." Akashi had greeted him, smiling as wide as he could. 

What Akashi expected to happen was this: 

_'Ah Akashi-Sama! It's good to see you again after our gorgeous love-making last winter!" Furihata exclaimed, hopping into Akashi's awaiting arms. "Oh how I have missed your sweet embrace. These days have been so empty without you! The nights are so cold even in the hottest of summer." Furihata cried, lifting himself so they were nose to nose. "Please take me away from this horrid place, my love!"_

_"Of course, Kouki. My nest awaits." Akashi said lovingly, a charming smile on his face as he few away with his love._

_"Ah, Seijuurou-Sama!"_

But instead, it went something like this:

Furihata stood frozen, staring in horror at the Dragon Fae's sharp teeth and piercing heterochromatic eyes. He gaped like a fish at the redhead before saying

"OhmygodhelloAkashi-sanImsorryisthisyourseatIllleaverightawaybye!" And then fleeing. 

Akashi marked a large X next to step 1, and dejectedly walked to meet Kuroko for the meeting. 

**Step 2 (by Nebuya eikichi)**

"Why not make him a big meal? If you feed him well, he'll love you instantly!" The large man advised, serving himself an extra helping of rice at the mess hall. 

"I've already tried that." Akashi sighed in slight disappointment. 

"No, you brought him a plate of food. Give him something you made!" Nebuya proclaimed loudly. "I know Reo loves my cooking." 

"Yes I do." Reo-nee said fondly, giving Nebuya a peck on the lips. 

Well, if it worked on Reo-nee...

Once again, Akashi had high expectations of success. What he thought would happen was:

_"Ah, Seijuurou-Sama! Did you cook this rabbit for me? " Furihata asked, turning his large eyes to the powerful Fae beside him._

_"Yes, I used my own flames to cook this for you, Kouki" Akashi replied to the blushing brunette._

_"Ah, Seijuurou-Sama!"_

Yet, instead:

Furihata looked at the Dragon Fae in front of him and his many sharp teeth, back down to the look of horror immortalized on the charred rabbit's face, and prompt passed out. 

He would have counted this step as a failure, but at least he got to hold Furihata when he carried him to the infirmary.

**Step 3 (by Hayama Kotarou)**

"Why not invite him somewhere? You guys could go out and play some games! Like, Alpha and Ome- actually maybe not that game." The hyperactive advisor had told Akashi, shooting ruined paper into the waste-bin next to himself and cheering when it went in. 

Akashi followed Hayama's advice less than Reo-nee's, but still as much as Nebuya's. He valued his advisor's opinions. Also, he may be a bit desperate now. 

So when trying out this advice, he hoped for:

_"Ah, Seijuurou-Sama! I'd love to go to your Lodge in the Forest with you! We could cuddle by the fire, and maybe I'll even let you give me a massage!" The human hunter said, giggling cutely._

_"Of course Kouki. We could leave right now, if you'd like." Akashi said lovingly, hugging his arms around his brunette._

_"Ah, Seijuurou-Sama!"_

But instead, he got:

"Your c-c-cabin in the woods? N-no thank you!" The brunette exclaimed, shaking like a Chihuahua as he turned and fast-walked away from the frowning redhead. 

Another failed step. 

**Step 4 (by Mayuzumi Chihiro)**

"Get him a gift. Something you know he'll like or something he needs." Mayuzumi said blandly next to Akashi as he handed him a form. 

"How tame. I was expecting more...raunchy advice from you." Akashi said teasingly as he looked over the form titled "My Letter of Resignation". He chuckled lightly, before lifting the large red stamp and pressed down on the form. He lifted the stamp and handed the form back to his advisor. 

When Mayuzumi saw the big red "DENIED" on his form, he grumbled. 

Akashi had learned to lower his expectation for Furihata's reaction. So, he hoped for: 

_"Ah, Seijuurou-sama," Furihata started in clear surprise as he lifted the thick winter robe from it's package. "Is this for me?"_

_"Yes Kouki! It will protect you from the harsh weather this coming winter." Akashi said with a winning smile. Furihata blushed lightly._

_"T-thank you Seijuurou-Sama. I appreciate this gift. Maybe I could wear it...to our next coupling?" He asked with his head bowed, gazing at Akashi through his long lashes._

_"I would like nothing more, my love."_

_"Ah, Seijuurou-Sama!"_

So when he presented Furihata his gift, he had hope when Furihata didn't immediately run away or pass out. He had hope when Furihata actual gave him a light smile and a small "thank you" before scurrying off. 

But when Kuroko approached Akashi, holding a moose-skin satchel, to thank the Rakuzan leader for giving Furihata the "spare pelt", that hope crashed and burned. 

**Step 5 (by Kuroko Tetuya)**

"Stop." 

"What?!" Akashi exclaimed in outrage. "What do you mean 'Stop'? I adore him, Tetsuya!" 

"I mean, give him time to process it all, Akashi-kun. You've overwhelmed him with your sudden...affections." Kuroko said carefully, as if he meant to say something other than 'affections'. Akashi glared. 

"So what, pray tell, should I do?" Akashi asked impatiently. 

"Wait for him to come to you." Kuroko answered, as it were obvious. 

Akashi, begrudgingly, waited. 

He had wanted: 

_"Ah, Seijuurou-Sama! I haven't seen you around lately." Furihata said, walking up slowly to Akashi._

_"Hello Kouki, it is wonderful to see you." Akashi smiled lightly, looking fondly at his future husband._

_"I've missed you. Have you been avoiding me?" Furihata asked, pouting._

_"Of course not, Kouki. I could never." Akashi said truthfully, reaching out for the brunette. Furihata wrapped his arms around Akashi's waist._

_"Good, because if you were," Furihata started, his eyes darkening slightly, "I'd have to punish you." Akashi shivered at the look on Kouki's face, so foreign yet entirely welcome. With his words caught in his throat, Akashi could only nuzzle his bold lover._

_"Ah, Seijuurou-Sama." Furihata cooed at his suddenly shy love._

Instead, Akashi was left to gaze longingly at Furihata, who fled Everytime he caught sight of the redhead. 

"Fuck you Kuroko." Akashi grumbled under his breath as he drew a large X at the last number on his list. At this rate, he would never marry Furihata. 

* * *

**+1 (by Akashi Seijuurou)**

"Ah, Furihata-san." Akashi said in surprise as he almost crashed into the human hunter on his way to his last meeting. 

"A-akashi-san?!" Furihata exclaimed fearfully. His stood still but his eyes searched for all possible exits. 

"Um I have to go bye!" 

"Wait," Akashi commanded, before adding "please." in a softer voice. Thankfully, Furihata did. 

"I wanted to...apologize for my behavior these past few weeks." Akashi spoke softly, looking earnestly at the frightened brunette. Furihata blinked in surprise, and Akashi saw him relax slightly. 

"I have made you uncomfortable, and that was never my intention. For that, I am sorry." Akashi said, bowing to the other man. He heard Furihata squeak. 

"I-its okay, you don't have to bow!" Furihata said, waving his arms back and forth, although Akashi remained down. Furihata, when he spotted prying eyes watching the two, gently grasped Akashi's shoulders and lifted him. He held on until Akashi was at his full height, and then said,

"Please don't bow to someone like me, Akashi-san! But...thank you." Furihata smiled lightly at Akashi's surprised face. 

"I have made you uncomfortable, Furihata-san. You deserve a proper apology. I was prepared to grovel." Akashi chuckled. Furihata gave a small airy laugh. 

"No grovelling necessary! Although, an explanation would be nice..." 

"Ah, I was attempting to court you." Akashi said, now feeling embarrassed. 

"Court me? Why?" Furihata asked, not bothering go hide his surprise. 

"Because I- _'love you. Desire your mind and body. Yearn for your heart-'_ favor you." Akashi almost-whispered, fearful that if he spoke anymore, Furihata would hear his intense thoughts. "Also..." 

"I had never mated with anyone before." Akashi admitted, almost shyly. 

"Oh! I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"Furihata began apologizing. 

"No- please don't apologize. Believe me, you were the best heat partner I could have asked for." Akashi said earnestly, a small smile and light blush on his face. His eyes widened when he saw Furihata blush in return. 

The brunette looked around briefly, before his eyes locked on something behind Akashi's head. He pointed at it and asked "you, uh, wanna grab some dinner?"

Akashi turned and spotted the small pub. He turned back to Furihata and smiled wider, and was pleased to see his blush deepen. 

"I would love to, Furihata-san." 

"My friends call me Furi." 

"Furi." Akashi let the name roll of his tongue. He saw Furihata shiver lightly, and blush a little deeper, and stored that information for later. For now though, 

"Then please, call me Akashi." 

"O-okay, Akashi."

They had a dinner (date) to get to.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Months later, in the harsh winter, Furihata's loud laughed bounced off the walls of their nesting cave.
> 
> "Is it really that funny?" Akashi asked, pouting at his lover. 
> 
> "You thought you w-were being romantic, and I t-though you were gonna kill me!" Furihata spoke between gasps as he clutched at his stomach. 
> 
> "Yes, my intentions were pure, but my execution was...lacking." Akashi admitted, steadily growing more embarrassed.
> 
> "I love you, you big dork." Furihata said, wiping a year from his eyes as he smiled adoringly at his fiancee. Akashi felt some of his embarrassment wash away, and he smiled just as fondly at Furihata.
> 
> "And I love you, Kouki." 
> 
> El Fin.  
> Also Akashi would totally bottom for Furihata if he asked. It's canon.


End file.
